Les trois nains
by Kami-link
Summary: Sherlock boude depuis maintenant trois jours mais que c'est-il passer pour qu'il en arrive a cet état? Et en quoi trois nains viennent interférer dans l'histoire?


Hey je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ;)

comme d'hab: je possède rien a part ma fascination sur les perso et les blagues tordue :)

* * *

 **Partie de nains**

J'ai toujours fait ce que l'on me disait sans jamais m'y opposer. Une vraie petite poupée malléable qui exécutais tous les ordres que l'o lui donnais sans penser ne serait-ce qu'un moment à se rebeller. Comment même aurais-je pu savoir ce qu'était ce mot avant de l'employer aujourd'hui ? En tout cas je me trouvais maintenant là, devant ce grand homme grincheux et dont pourtant je ne pouvais m'écarter. Il me fixait tout autant en cet instant, tentant de percer un mystère dont je détenais le secret a ses yeux. Même avec toute la maitrise du monde je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire triomphalement face à lui. Le sentiment de puissance que je ressentais à ce moment me propulsait au plafond. Je changeais légèrement de position en sentant mon bras s'engourdir sous mon poids pour mettre mes deux poings sous mon menton. Je pouvais rester des heures dans cette position-là, à le regarder penser et cogiter comme il savait si bien le faire. Pendant que lui s'efforçais à trouver une solution de mon côté ma libre imagination vagabondait. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver en me regardant donc j'en profitais pour partir loin de cette petite pièce et explorer tout ce que je pouvais. Je me concentrais sur ses traits pour les enregistrer au mieux dans ma mémoire. Son menton anguleux, son nez fin, ses yeux gris et ses lèvres a peine plus rose que son teint diaphragme. J'imaginais sans peine rougir cette peau en la mordillant dehors alors que la pluie bâterait le bitume de ses gouttes gelée. Je me serais retournée pour voir s'il me suivait toujours même si je savais qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Il serait sous on parapluie se protégeant de l'eau alors que j'aurais trempé tout ce que je portais à force de courir et sauté tel une gamine dans les flaques d'eau qui joncerait le sol. Je lui sourirais des toute mes dents toujours aussi idiote d'être juste là avec lui sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement. Mon regard glissa sur ses mains qui soutenait son menton a lui pendant son observation. Il me tendrait cette même main pour que je le rejoigne sous le parapluie et bien sûr je l'accepterai avec plaisir. Elle serait chaude malgré la fraicheur de la nuit et je me blottirais contre lui malgré que je sois trempée il ne me repousserait pas. Je serais bien, en sécurité juste là. Une voiture passerait alors à nos côtes et éclabousserais nos jambes et donc son long manteau encore sec. Je rirais de plus belle en lui faisant une remarque avant d'être enfin couper par ses lèvres. Je les mordillerais donc pour qu'elles soient roses et puis…

-Vous êtes encore à ça ?

John se trouvait sur le palier avec les courses et je me levai sans me départir de mon sourire pour aller l'aider, après tout je squattais déjà bien assez sans me bouger pour faire un minimum. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa position même si ses yeux me scrutaient toujours avec autant d'intensité, même en rangeant les conserves à côtés des bactéries qu'il avait entreposées je pouvais le sentir. J'avoue que ce serais un mensonge si je disais que ce regard me gênait. Plus en vérité, j'exultais de savoir que pour une fois j'avais son attention en entier, cette sensation était merveilleuse. John fini quand même par me lancer un regard circonspect et je me mis en quête de lui expliquer comment nous étions arrivés là.

Tout avait commencé bien sûr quand j'avais débarquer folle de joie d'avoir fait un peu de rangement dans mon petit appartement et que j'avais retrouvé ma vieille boite de Monopoly. Le jeu était défraichi mais le plaisir que j'en retirai toujours d'y jouer quand j'étais enfant restais intact. Sans vraiment y penser plus longuement lors de ma découverte j'avais grimper mes escaliers pourri quarte a quatre et était entrée en trombe dans l'appartement de mes chers voisins du dessus. Bien sûr la réaction de John fut d'approuver de faire une partie mais Sherlock se montra plus récalcitrant a l'idée d'abandonner son expérience pour « un jeu créé par des idiots pour des gens mentalement moins évoluer reposant sur un principe de hasard » Mais j'avais quand même déballer le carton et installé le plateau de jeu avant de le forcer à nous rejoindre. Au début la partie semblait calme et continuait tranquillement comme toute partie de Monopoly. Chacun avait ses propriétés bien définies, John avait réussi à acquérir trois des stations de train va savoir comment tandis que Sherlock avait la compagnie d'électricité et moi celle de l'eau. C'est au moment où John se décida à aller à son ultieme rendez-vous galant que le premier problème se posa. Refusant d'abandonner la partie parce qu'il partait j'ai proposé de répartir ses cartes entre moi et monsieur grincheux. Il aurait droit à deux des compagnies de trains et moi la dernière, on remettait ensuite les restes de propriétés dans le jeu. Tout alla parfaitement bien la demi-heure suivante qui se déroula dans un monologue tenu par moi et Sherlock qui lui se contentait de grogner de temps en temps. Au bout de celle-ci je me rendis compte pourquoi il grognait autant quand en passant pour la x eme fois sur ma carte il proposa un marché.

-Non ? tu n'as plus d'argent ?

C'était un problème que j'avais pu voir lors des dépenses qu'il faisait mais de là à avoir le grand détective fauché devant moi à ce jeu il y avait un monde de différence ! Il hocha de la tête et on commença un premier troc qui me laissa sa carte de compagnie d'électricité. C'est pourtant deux minutes plus tard quand il atterri sur cette même compagnie et que son montant de dés fut doubler qu'il jura.

-Tu savais…

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que j'allais tomber sur celle-là !

Et oui, monsieur Sherlock Holmes était un gigantesque mauvais perdant mais la jouant fine je fis mine d'avoir réellement prévu mon coup et lui réclama ses cartes de stations. Il s'empressa de refuser et de me donner d'autres propriétés mais je les refusais tout autant. La règle du Monopoly c'était d'avoir les emplacements qui rapportaient gros et donc de posséder les quatre gares. Le tout bien entendu était de le faire céder et de me les léguer ainsi je pourrais le couler après cela, ma victoire étant total. Pour tout résumer : la discussion dura une bonne grosse quinzaine de minutes sans qu'il cède sur quoi que ce soit. Sur le point de céder, je soupirai puis me rappela d'une dernière carte à abattre pour le faire plier.

-Je te propose une énigme !

-Pardon ?

-Une énigme Sher… tu sais un truc que tu dois devi…

-Je sais ce que c'est mais le pourquoi m'est inconnu car tu sais bien que ton cerveau aura toute les peines du monde à construire une énigme digne de mon génie

-Laisse-moi tenté, si tu connais je te laisse mes deux gares et si tu n'y arrive pas je prends les tiennes.

Il réfléchit environ cinq minutes qui me parurent les plus longues de ma courte vie avant de hocher la tête et écouter mon énigme.

-Trois nains vont à la mine en passant par la forêt le premier prend une pioche, le deuxième une lanterne que prend le troisième ?

-Et il est dessus depuis ? avec cette tête-là ?

Je hochai de la tête tout en ouvrant le frigo en quête de nourriture mais la vue d'yeux me fis refermer tout aussi vite celui-ci. Désespérée je continuai mon chemin et entrepris de faire du thé pendant que j'entendais John parler avec Sherlock dans le salon. Celui-ci s'était allongé sur le divan et réfléchissait main jointes sous le menton. Le pauvre docteur fit ce qu'il put pour le démettre de son mutisme mais à part des grognement le détective ne pipa mots. Je lui soufflai d'arrêter et il me rejoint à la table ou nous parlâmes de sa nouvelles petite-amie Christine. Une fille simple et qui semblait s'accommoder, pour le moment, des sms de Sherlock pendant les rendez-vous. Riant mon nez plongé dans ma tasse je ne vis pas Sherlock s'approcher de nous et saisir violemment son thé avant de repartir vers le divan boudé. Ainsi se finit la soirée, avec un génie réfléchissant à plein régime et moi et John qui regardaient la tv tout en lui disant d'arrêter. Le jeu était depuis longtemps remballer mais il ne voulait rien savoir et continuais de penser.

Sans vraiment que la situation change trois jours passèrent, trois jours ou Sherlock s'enferma dans un mutisme impressionnant sans en bouger. Cela devenait presque inquiétant et au bout du troisième je jour en entendant une fois encore le violon grincer à trois heures du matin je me décidais à monter les marches. Il était debout devant a fenêtre avec le violon poser sur l'épaule d'où il en tirait les notes du diable. Son peignoir était abandonné sur le côté et avec la fenêtre a moitié ouverte il frissonnait dans son t-shirt et training. Ses yeux étaient cernés et leurs éclats vacillant montrait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer par terre si cela continuait. M'approchant a pas de loup je me posai à ses côtés pour fermer la fenêtre. Il ne cilla pas quand je passai devant lui, il semblait ailleurs, dans son palais mental. J'en profitais pour me lancer et pris doucement, comme on le ferait pour un animal effrayer, son violon et son archet pour les poser sur la table à côté. Toujours debout à regarder le vide je le pris par les bras et entrepris de lui mettre sont peignoir. Avoir un Sherlock docile relevait du défi et je notai dans un coin de ma tête d'inscrire cet exploit sur mon carnet des scores, il serait juste au-dessus de celui-ci « rattraper le bus et sauter dedans pendant qu'il roule » Mais quand après tout cela il ne cilla toujours pas d'un pouce je commença à m'inquiéter et finit par m'approcher de son oreille et murmurer la réponse.

-Dire qu'un ressort aurait sauter moins fort que lui serait pur mensonge !

John assis en face de moi dans la cuisine sirotait son thé pendant que nous attendions Sherlock qui était partit dieu seul sait où. Il avait voulu savoir comment j'avais pu arrêter le détective dans sa cacophonie de la veille et le mettre de bonne humeur. Enfin cette histoire avec une conclusion heureuse et tout le monde était vivant. John releva son regard et blêmit, me tournant pour voir ce qui lui avait fait changer de couleur j'aperçu l'ainé des Holmes dans le salon avec son éternel magnifique parapluie. Tournant sur ma chaise, je marmona un bonjour et je fis mine de partir discrètement mais il en décida autrement.

-Ne prenez pas la fuite je suis venu pour vous remercier justement.

Bloquée sur place, tel un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture je m'étais stopper clairement dans mon mouvement réfléchissant a une tactique de diversion. Choquée je restais les bras ballant avec John derrière moi suspicieux.

-Grace à vous mon frère semble s'être remis de la partie fort déplaisante que vous avez commencée.

Je baragouinai des remerciements avant de me tourner vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Mycroft pouvait aller faire cuire des fleurs lui et ses stupides caméras installées partout. Et moi qui les avaient complètement oubliés… En sortant je vis Sherlock justement rentré et courra presque en manquant de me rétamer dans mes escaliers vers mon studio. Juste avant d'entrée je pu entendre Mycroft crier à mon intention.

-Mais de là à vous laisser embrasser, je juge cela un peu fort !

Sur ce le cadet répondit du tac au tac.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes récompenses de résolutions d'énigmes tu veux ?!

En mon fort intérieur je devais savoir que cela arriverai mais l'infime chance que Sherlock ait oublier que dans son euphorie il ait tourner la tête et m'eut embrassé avait nourrit l'espoir que cela reste secret, je rougis de plus belle. En fermant ma porte je me jurai de ne plus remonter mon jeu de Monopoly et de bruler celui-ci sur le champ !

* * *

Et c'est la que je tire ma révérence et propose que vous me laissiez une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ;)


End file.
